A Cullen Story
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: summary inside. I own nothing. I just own the child, the new members of the Cullen family. That's it. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_A Cullen Story_

_What if a formerly sixteen-year-old human and now three-year-old vampire, Niella Esme Aron, her newly-turned vegetarian vampire boyfriend/husband/brother, Edwin Aron, or Ed Aron, as she calls him, and their two young half-human/half-vampire children, Rosalinda Marie Montoye Fiore Aron and Ari Aron, all moved in with the Cullens and then the whole family, including the Pack and the Denalis, goes on vacation and ends up in Verona during the Montague/Capulet feud?_

_Niella Esme Aron's POV_

My name is Niella Esme Aron. I'm supposed to be about nineteen, almost twenty, now, but I've been sixteen for a while. I'm a vampire, a vegetarian vampire and this is the story of my family's adventures after joining the Cullens and our vacation in Italy.

I just couldn't believe it. Ed wanted to move in with a group of vegetarians, the Cullens. I had heard of them, they were the main vegetarian vampire family in my favorite book series_, __The Twilight Saga_. I knew I was going to have to get used to having three sisters, and three brothers. I knew it would be good for Rosie and Ari to have some friends to play with. Apparently, Bella and Edward had a daughter, named Renesmee, who was like Rosie and Ari. Ari was shyer than his sister, who could make people she didn't like face their biggest fears, in 'the scary dimension,' and could send people she liked to different times, and as long as she was with them, she could bring them back home.

We all packed our things into our moving bags and got into our two cars. Ari rode with his father, and Rosie rode with me. I was going to miss our Vermont home, but we had my parents look after it, so if we decided to return we'd have somewhere to live, here in Vermont. Ed and I knew every cave, every mountain, every forest path, every trail, and every possible route to our house by heart, before we'd moved. We could even come home, from a hunting trip—we hunted one at a time, if possible, because of the kids—blindfolded if we wantedto. I actually tried it once, so that's how I know.

We reached Forks, Washington, which was a really rainy town. Back in Vermont where we used to live, it was always cloudy, but never this rainy, even in April, which is the rainiest month of the year. We found the Cullen house—we'd only seen a picture of it, and we'd brought it with us, so we knew that we were at the right house—after stopping at the police station and asking for directions from Police Chief Swan, who apparently was Bella Cullen's father, and he could show us how to get there, as well. I thanked him, but said that we would be fine, but if we got lost, we would call him.

We reached the Cullens' house, but when we arrived, another coven, the Denalis were visiting. We came in, and it turned out that it was a surprise party for us. Of course, Tanya noticed that Ari tried to hide and quickly asked me, "Does your son not like being around crowds?" I said, "No. Actually, he's been shy his entire life; even around me, his father, and his sister."

Then I saw Leah Clearwater, one of the Cullens' werewolf pets, imprint on my son, but I was hoping she could get him to come out of his shell and socialize a little more, and Collin, another werewolf pet, imprinted on Rosie, who didn't like his best friend and she took Brady, his best friend, to 'the scary dimension,' as we all called it, and when they returned, Brady knew that eventually he would become her best friend, if they could get along, but he was hoping to become her friend, first. Tanya asked, "Why do you call it the scary dimension?" "Because it's your worst nightmare come true. You face whatever it is that you're most afraid of—spiders, snakes, rats, cages, bowls of dog food, you name it. You will see it." "So, Caius would see werewolves?" "Yep, wait, who's Caius?" "He's a member of the Volturi, the one who murdered my sister in cold blood."

Then, Tanya's sister, Kate, discovered that I was far more powerful than Bella. I also was a mental shield, but I could project both a mental shield, but also a physical version of the shield, but unfortunately, sometimes, even though I was more powerful than Bella, my mental/physical shield would sometimes snap, and when it hit me, it felt like a grenade exploding in my head, and it hurt a lot. Of course, with Kate's help, I got better at projecting my shield and holding it for longer periods of time.

Then Renesmee discovered Ari's skill was similar to hers, however he could show your thoughts, or his; you chose what you saw. Renesmee, her werewolf, Jacob Black, and Leah all helped Ari with his gift. I was impressed with how much progress Ari was making with his skill and how much progress I was making with my skill.

Of course, when the Denalis all left, they agreed to come visit us soon, and I suggested if they had to move to Vermont anytime, to call me, or Ed, because we could find a good place for them to live. Tanya's newer sister, Carmen, asked, "Why?" Ed grinned at me and said, "Well, Nellie and I know a lot of great hiding spots, where the best areas for hunting are, the best ways to cut off your prey from escape, and a bunch of other useful stuff." Eleazar, her husband, laughed, and said, "You could help the Cullens as well as us." I grinned and pointed out, "Yeah, but you're pretty much a part of the family too." Seth, Leah, Jacob, Nessie, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Sam, Emily, Embry, Collin, Quil, Claire, Brady, Paul, Rebecca, Jared, Kim, Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate, Ari, Rosie, Ed, and I all burst out laughing after that.

Of course, one day, when the Denalis were visiting with us, and the packs, along with Emily, Claire, Rebecca, and Kim, were there, we all agreed that we would go somewhere on vacation. We weren't sure where to go, but we'd figure that out later. Then Rosie said we should go to Italy. We weren't sure where in Italy we'd go, but we'd get a chance to relax, take a break, and hang out with our family and Carlisle would have some well-needed and well-deserved family time, too. He had been working double shifts since a lot of the doctors were sick with the stomach flu or maybe it was swine flu. We invited the Denalis and most of the packs, except for seven members, to join us for the trip, as well. They all agreed to come and we planned to meet in the Cullens' main living room in the big white house, and we'd leave from there.

We all worked together in making preparations for the trip: Carlisle went to Italy to get enough cloaks for all of us and for any visitors who happened to decide join us on the trip as well. The rest of us made sure that everyone else went hunting before the trip and we all made a pact that we wouldn't do anything that would expose vampires during the entire trip. We all figured that since, for most of us, this was our first trip to Italy, this was going to be very exciting.

One day, we agreed it was time to go. We had enough cloaks, plus some extras for any visitors we happened to meet during our trip. Carlisle had taken the entire week off for this trip, but since Rosie was bringing us to Italy, we all knew that no matter when we left, we would still return only a few hours later.

We all met up in the living room, I had been in charge of making sure all of the vampires, and Rosie and Nessie and Ari all had a cloak on, before we prepared to leave, and the pack, except for Leah who was in a t-shirt and a pair of cut-off jeans, was wearing in a pair of cut-off jeans. The pack also brought their soulmates with them — Emily, Kim, Claire, and Rebecca. Then after everyone — Seth, Leah, Ari, Collin, Rosie, Jacob, Nessie, Sam, Emily, Paul, Rebecca, Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, Embry, Brady, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, who had recently switched over to the vegetarian diet and joined the Denalis so he wouldn't have to take Kate away from her family, Carmen, Eleazar, Ed, and I — were gathered in the living room, Rosie had everyone stay close to her and then we all vanished.

When we reappeared, we knew that we weren't in Volterra. According to Carlisle, though, we were in Italy. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, Sam, Emily, Paul, Rebecca, Jared, Kim, Collin, Rosie, Brady, Seth, Jacob, Nessie, Bella, Edward, Leah, Ari, Quil, Claire, Embry, Ed, and I all asked Carlisle, "Where in Italy are we?" He looked around and then a couple of people walked by, talking about some feud, between these two families, the Capulets and the Montagues. Then we all realized where we were and asked Carlisle, "We're in Verona, aren't we, Carlisle?" "It would seem so. Now pull up your cloak hoods and let's go outside," Carlisle said simply.

We walked along, but then the two teens we'd seen earlier started fighting another couple of teens. Jasper tried to calm everyone down, but couldn't. Then someone else, who could have helped Jasper, arrived and tried to stop the fight, but a second person arrived and urged the fight to continue. The second guy spun, drew his sword and slashed it hard down along Collin's chest, leaving a huge, gaping, and diagonal gash. Collin, crumpling to the ground instantly, was unable to stop the howl of pain from escaping his lips and I swiftly projected my shields. Rosie sprang forward, furious, and screamed, "He hurt my Collin!" I glanced towards Ed and said, "Ed." He, Ari, and Leah all grabbed and held Rosie back, while I concentrated on keeping our group shielded. Carlisle grabbed some extra cloths and pressed them over the cut and figured that in about five or some minutes, Collin would be back to normal and Carlisle was right. Five minutes later, after all of the Capulets and all of the Montagues, except for Romeo and Juliet, had arrived, Collin was back to normal. Rosie saw that he was okay and ran over to Collin and hugged him. "Are you really okay, Collin?" "Yeah. I'll be fine. Should be perfect by sundown." Rosie smiled softly and then, the guy who originally hurt Collin, Tybalt, looked over and muttered, "Impossible. You should be dead by now." He tried to attack us again, but my physical shield knocked each blow he landed away

Then someone came and started yelling at the two families, and I quickly recalled my shields, but as I pulled them back, my mental shield snapped, and I sank to my knees, clutching my head, in sheer agony, for a few minutes. Then I got up and Kate muttered in a low voice, "We still have to work on that, don't we?" I merely nodded once, my jaw tight.

Then we learned that our family had to split up, and so Carlisle made all the girls stick together and had the guys stay with him. He went and joined Lord and Lady Montague, along with Edward, Garrett, Emmett, Jasper, Eleazar, Ed, Collin, Brady, Seth, Jared, Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jacob, and Ari all went with Carlisle, and Bella, shakily, went with the Capulets, along with Esme, Alice, Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Rosie, Nessie, Emily, Kim, Rebecca, Claire, and me.

We met Lord Capulet's only daughter, Juliet, and learned that he wanted someone he could trust, who would take care of her and protect her, to marry her. Of course, Alice said that she was sure that most of us and she could see that most of us, except for maybe Leah, Nessie, and Rosie, would become good friends with Juliet.

Later, Lady Capulet said she wanted to talk to us and introduce to her daughter. We all shyly said hi to Juliet, but we figured eventually we'd become good friends with her. It would be nice to have some new friends that were not our family or a part of mythology or legends or other stuff like that.

After she had talked to us, Lady Capulet dismissed most of us, but Rosie stayed. "Tybalt said that you looked like you wanted to strangle him earlier and you said something about 'my Collin'. Tybalt said your exact words were, 'He hurt my Collin!' What did you mean by that?" Rosie gulped and said, "Uh, well, um, actually, the explanation I think is kinda a secret and I gotta ask my mom if I can tell you first." Rosie asked me and everyone else and we all agreed that she could tell Lady Capulet about the imprint without telling too much. Lady Capulet again asked, "What in the world did you mean by 'my Collin'?" Rosie said, "Well, you see, Collin's different from most people, to me, anyway. When he first saw me, there just this, I don't describe it, like a bond between us, like it was destiny that we should be together, that we were soulmates. When he or one of his friends get that bond with someone, finds their soulmate it's called 'imprinting,' and it's really powerful. It's hard for both people on both sides of that kind of relationship to be separated. Anyway, since the day Collin was born, the day I was born, and the day we first met, Collin was mine, is mine, and always will be mine. And the best part is that I can rely on him to be there, to protect me, to keep me safe, to be the best brother I could wish for, the best friend I could have, the best protector I could wish for, anything. He'll always be there for me and he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. That's why he stepped in front of me when Tybalt attacked me and my family; to protect me and only me." "Uh, how did he heal so fast?" "He just does, and so does my sister-in-law-to-be, I have a brother and she imprinted on him, Leah, Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin's best friend, Brady, and Seth. I don't know how they do it, but they're all Quileute, so I'm guessing that it's a part of who they are." Lady Capulet nodded and sent Rosie to join us.

Later, Alice told us that the Capulets were going to have a party so Juliet could meet Paris and said, "And probably, it looks like one of the Montagues, Benvolio is planning to sneak in with his cousin, Romeo, his best friend, Mercutio, and all of the guys from our group and it's gonna be so much fun. Come on, Bella. We have to be there." Bella frowned and said, "Fine, I'll go. But I promise you, Alice Cullen, I'll hate every minute of it." Alice grinned and said, "That's the spirit, sis."

We all got ready for the party, but Alice and Rosalie spent five minutes on each of us, doing our hair and makeup, so we would look stunning for the guys. They got Juliet ready first and then Leah—everyone helped get Leah ready—because there was no way under the sun, Leah would get into a dress, until I mentioned that Ari would be there. We all wore dresses that we had worn before, but it really didn't matter. Kate wore the blue dress from her first date, Tanya wore the dress she wore when she first became a vampire, Carmen and Esme both wore the dresses that they got married in, Alice wore a black dress with geometric shapes cut out of, Rosalie wore an amazing red dress, Bella wore a simple blue dress that she'd worn to prom, I wore my lavender prom dress, and Rosie wore a light pink, almost a rose color dress, and Nessie wore a light purple dress—the designs of the two dresses were identical, so it made the two girls look like twins. We all wore the shoes that went with the dresses as well, and Bella actually wore both shoes unlike the first time she'd worn the dress—supposedly she had a broken leg from a vampire attack.

Of course, we all behaved ourselves and during the dancing, danced mostly with our guys. Seth and Brady were the only two, besides Romeo who didn't dance. Of course, Romeo saw Juliet and fell in love with her and she fell in love with him.

Alice had foreseen this happening and muttered to the rest of us, "What happened between Romeo and Juliet is exactly like imprinting, except I could see it. I saw those two together. So we know they're human, and that they're soulmates." Of course, now we had to find a way to keep the two together.

I was strongly against meddling and said so. "No, Alice, we can't do that. If one of the Capulets or one of the Montagues or even the prince got wind of our meddling, what are we supposed to do?" Alice shrugged and said, "We'll figure something out; we always do."

That night, Romeo snuck into Juliet's garden, and of course, Alice saw Romeo sneak in and saw him talking to and kissing Juliet. Then Alice saw Juliet decide to marry Romeo secretly and Alice started pestering Juliet. "Juliet, don't you love me?" "Of course I do. You know that." "Then why do I see you sneaking off to secretly marry Romeo without inviting me or the Denalis or the rest of the Cullens or the Quileutes?" Juliet caved and invited us to be there for the wedding and when Romeo greeted her at the church, he was surprised to see Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, Rosie, Collin, Brady, Seth, Paul, Rebecca, Jared, Kim, Emily, Sam, Jacob Nessie, Leah, Ari, Ed and me there with Juliet. "What's going on?" Juliet innocently shrugged and said, "Alice got me. I'm a sucker for guilt trips."

We all left after Romeo and Juliet got married; the guys went with Romeo and we girls went with Juliet. Alice sighed and said, "I'll watch for Romeo's future for you, Juliet, but sometimes he'll disappear on me, because of some people," glaring toward Leah. Leah shrugged innocently and then we all went inside and Alice said, "Most of us are going to be trouble. Esme, you do the talking." Esme sighed and then said, "Lord Capulet, sir, my family needed to get outside. We hate feeling trapped." He accepted Esme's explanation, thankfully.

Later we learned of a fight and that Romeo had been banished because he had killed Tybalt, who had killed Mercutio and Edward was banished for shoving Jasper back to try to protect Mercutio. Bella froze and backed away slowly, breaking apart, struggling to hold herself together. We all knew Carlisle would fight to keep his son here in Verona or let Bella go with Edward, but would it be enough? "Please, prince, reconsider. My son isn't strong enough; Bella isn't strong enough; they can't stand to be separated. Please, give Edward a second chance or banish Bella with him." "No. They'll just have to be strong enough." "Fine, then. In that case, I hope that every inch of pain Bella suffers remains on your conscience," Carlisle snarled furiously at the prince and then stalked off, still radiating fury.

Then, Alice saw Romeo get bitten by another vampire, but Emmett, Ed, Eleazar, Sam, Jacob, Ari, Carlisle, Seth, Collin, Brady, Paul, and Jared helped Romeo escape and finished off both vampires who were there.

Then, Romeo and Juliet said goodbye at her house and Edward took Bella for a walk in the forest. This wasn't going to end well at all. Edward stopped, not too far from Verona, and said, "Bella, I'm leaving." "Why, Edward?" "Because the prince said I had to and I can't take you with me, though I'd love to. The prince is really trying to punish for trying to save his cousin." "But, Edward, what about?" "I know, I know. I'll be watching, waiting, protecting you and Nessie from a distance. I promise." "Don't do this. Please. And I was talking about the pain we'd suffer. After you returned the first time you promised that..." "That was before someone, the prince, interfered. If Tybalt hadn't hurt Mercutio, I wouldn't have had to shove Jasper and wouldn't be banished right now and we'd still be together. And Carlisle said we could blame the prince." "I hate them." "Who?" "The Capulets, the Montagues, and the prince; all of them." Edward frowned and then said, "Bella, promise me." "Anything, Edward." "Don't you dare do anything reckless or stupid." "Okay." "I'm thinking of Carlisle and Esme of course. And Nessie; she still needs her mother, she needs you. And I promise this will be the last time we'll see each other." "What do you mean?" "It will be as if I never existed." He leaned down and kissed Bella and as soon as her eyes were closed, he stepped back and ran away, his heart shattering. Bella's eyes flew open and she yelled, "Edward!" She staggered after him and began to walk through the forest, determined to find Edward. Then Esme sent word to the guys saying, "Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Eleazar, Sam, Seth, Jacob, Edwin, Collin, Brady, Jared, Ari, Paul, Embry, and Quil. It's Bella. She's missing. She hasn't come back yet. Edward took her for a walk to say goodbye, but she's not back. You guys are the only I trust enough to bring my youngest daughter back safely. Esme."

Carlisle sent the pack, except for Seth, Collin, Jacob, and Leah into the forest after Bella and after they were gone, he started pacing. Jacob groaned. "Carlisle, will you quit pacing? It's only making the rest of us more anxious." "Well, what do you want me to do, then?" When the Capulets saw Carlisle and the rest of the guys there, Lord Capulet walked over and snapped, "Go home to Montague's place. You're not needed here." Seth stepped forward and attacked, but Emmett grabbed Seth back and hissed in Seth's ear, "Behave, dog." Seth sulked and shook himself free of Emmett and attacked Lord Capulet, inches from phasing, but then Seth paused and ran off into the forest, phasing into wolf as he ran, and disappeared. All of us stared at Lord Capulet and then I said, "Wow! You got Seth angry? That's, like, impossible. None of us can get him angry and normally, we all live with him." Carlisle hissed and Esme grabbed his arm and said, "Easy, Carlisle, easy. Calm down. Take deep breaths dear. Look at me, look at me." Carlisle soon calmed down, a little, and then grabbed Lord Capulet's shirt and snarled at him, "Not needed here? This is my daughter-in-law we're talking about here for crying out loud. I've got a feeling that she's gonna be hurting a lot and if you think you and your family can handle it alone, then you might as well as go take a flying leap off a cliff." Lord Capulet rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, so? You're hanging out with the Montagues and that makes you a Montague in my book." "My daughter. My kids. And I'm a Cullen. And I've already sent some friends out after her." " Yeah, well, so did I." Then Carlisle released Lord Capulet and snapped his head around and whipped around to face the forest. Sam, flanked by Paul, Jared, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Brady, followed by Paris who was muttering, "I found her first; she just wasn't responding to me," was coming, carrying Bella, yelling, "I've got her!" Carlisle and Esme sprinted forward, and Esme shook her head back and forth as she realized what had happened and Carlisle yelled, "Bella!" Then Emily, Rebecca, Kim, Claire, Ari, Rosie, Nessie, Collin, Brady, Seth, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Ed, and I all ran forward and crowded around Sam. Then Carlisle asked, "Is she hurt, Sam?" "I don't think so. She just hasn't stopped saying, 'he's gone.'" Carlisle froze, realizing that she was talking about Edward, silently cursed the prince for the sixteen hundred thousand millionth time, and then said, "Bella, dear, can you hear me?" Bella shifted and stared at Carlisle and mumbled, "Carlisle?" "That's right. You're safe, now." He took her inside and set her on the couch and then asked, "Have you been hurt?" "No, Daddy, I'm not hurt," Bella lied. Then as soon as he could, for Carlisle knew of the pain that she would be suffering, Carlisle leaned over and whispered, in her ear, "How bad is the hole?" "Pretty bad, can't breathe anymore." Jacob entered and said, "Bella, lemme guess, he made you promise not to do anything reckless or stupid, right?" Bella nodded and Jacob shrugged and said, "Well, we already know he's broken his half of the deal." Bella's eyes flew open and Carlisle frowned at her and Bella and Jacob said at the same time, "Operation Stupid And Reckless Stunts!" Carlisle frowned at the two of them, until Jacob explained to him that this would help Bella, would heal her, somewhat, not entirely, but enough for the hole not to bother her and we could get the prince too. "Absolutely not, Jacob Black. By no means I am going to let daughter hang out with a dog, just so she can put her life in danger. I can't afford to have you-know-who coming to Verona. She could get killed and Edward'll kill himself. I don't care if you're going to become my grandson-in-law." "Geez, Carlisle. Relax. These stunts will help Bella. They'll heal her. It'll make easier for her to survive. And they won't, you know, reveal the existence of vampires or make you-know-who come to Verona."

Of course, Carlisle and Esme allowed Bella to pull off these stunts muttering, "Just because we're letting you do this, Bella, does _**NOT**_ mean we approve, because by no means, whatsoever, do we approve." Bella nodded and agreed to be careful, but still do the stunts.

One day, Juliet vanished in the middle of one of Alice's visions of her future. Alice, Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Emily, Rebecca, Claire, Kim, Nessie, Rosie, and I all ran upstairs to Juliet's room and we all realized that Juliet was pregnant with a half-vampire. We glanced around and silently agreed that when the child was born, we'd claim that it was Alice and Jasper's child. We just had to find to avoid suspicion that it was actually Romeo and Juliet's child that we were trying to pass off as Jasper and Alice's child. That part, though, was going to be the only problem, or at least that's what it looked like, for us and Juliet. We had to protect Juliet and her child. We all agreed that if Juliet wanted to keep her child, she could, but we would do everything in our power to protect her, to help her.

Then, one day, we learned that Bella was debating to jump off a cliff, when Alice saw it. We all froze and, then, Leah ran and told the guys, Jacob told Edward, Carlisle alerted the Montagues and the prince and Paris, and Esme told the Capulets. Then we all raced for the beach cliffs. We had to stop Bella. When Esme was directly under the cliff, she paused for one second and then ran up to the top. When she reached the top, she yelled, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN! DON'T YOU DARE JUMP OFF THIS CLIFF!" Bella hesitated, but then, seeing the prince under the cliff watching and trying to figure why in the world she was standing so close to the edge, she flung herself off the cliff. Just then Edward arrived and he ran by Esme and prepared to fling himself into the water, to rescue Bella. Esme snapped, "EDWARD ANTHYONY MASEN CULLEN! YOU GET BACK HERE, YOUNG MAN, OR I WILL GROUND YOU AND BELLA FOR THE NEXT CENTURY!" Edward jumped into the water and grabbing Bella, dragged her back to shore. Then after she was breathing, Edward muttered, in her ear, "Run!" Bella got up slowly and then saw the angry expression on Esme's face and turned and ran after Edward. Bella caught up with Edward and grabbing his ear, said, "We're going back." She led him back to the beach and Edward yelped, "Ow, ow, ow, ow," the entire way back, but when they returned, the rest of us Cullen kids and the Denalis were all laughing. Esme frowned and said, "Edward said to run, didn't he?" "Yeah, but I dragged him back. And are we really grounded for the next century?" "No, but why do the two of you insist upon driving me to my grave with worry?" Edward and Bella both shrugged and Bella said, "Dunno. We just do." "Yeah, you do," Carlisle said, making Bella and Edward jump.

Of course, the day before, Kate, Bella, Emily, Tanya, Carmen, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Rosie, Nessie, Leah, Kim, Claire, and Rebecca all helped me get better with working on projecting and recalling my shields. Now, no matter how fast I recalled my shields, they wouldn't snap on me.

Then Lord Capulet glanced down and saw Juliet standing next to her mother, on her tiptoes, looking for someone. "Juliet, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home." "I didn't want to stay home. And where's Paris?" "Go home, now, Juliet." "But I wanna see Paris." "Fine, you can see Paris and then it's straight home." Then, Romeo arrived and when Paris pulled Juliet behind him, she ran over and joined me and Alice, who was frozen, seeing something that would happen very soon. "This isn't gonna end well." Juliet stated. Alice nodded in agreement. "Juliet, dear, are you okay?" Paris called toward us. Juliet nodded weakly but then smiled hugely at Romeo. We all froze and watched as Romeo challenged Paris. "She's mine." "No, she's not. She was promised to me in marriage." "Slight problem, she's already chosen me." "And your point would be?" "She wants me." "Who's gonna die?" Emmett asked Alice cheerfully. "Shut up Emmett," she snarled. Emmett went over by Rosalie and started sulking. "I just asked a question and she snarled at me." Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "You asked who was going to die, didn't you?" "Yeah." "Then you deserved to get yelled at. It's obvious; it'll be Paris." We watched anxiously as Romeo and Paris circled each other, waiting. Suddenly, Paris said something that just set Romeo off, "Juliet will marry me and she will be mine." Romeo attacked, sinking his teeth into Paris' neck, killing him. Then he walked, a little too slowly, toward us, looking only at Juliet. "I'm so sorry about that. I have to keep my temper under better control next time. I won't let that happen again." Then Juliet quickly and willingly forgave Romeo and kissed him. Then Jacob tapped Romeo on the shoulder and said, "Hey, you're still just a newborn. Newborns are wild, out-of-control. Most of the Cullens have all slipped up during their first year, amazingly except for Carlisle and Bella. Carlisle steered clear of people for an entire year and Bella has super-self-control. Oh yeah, and Edward, I think, but he chose to leave, later on. So, don't beat up on yourself too badly for slipping up just this once. Anyway, the packs, Sam, and I, we'll let it slide. After all, you are just a newborn." Romeo nodded weakly with sweet relief, that he wasn't about to get killed. After everyone else had left, Juliet had insisted that Paris take her home after she was done talking to Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Embry, Brady, Seth, Collin, Rosie, Jacob, Nessie, Ari, Leah, Garrett, Kate, Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Ed, and me. We made it look like Paris walked her home, because Jasper looked a lot like Paris and then reaching her house, Juliet hurried inside.

Everyone thought that Paris was still alive, until he was reported missing and no one could find him and they thought he was dead. Then Lord and Lady Capulet went to Juliet's room to talk to her and we all knew that we had to stop them. "Niella, I know you said we shouldn't meddle, but we have to," Alice called. "If we don't, Juliet's father will try to destroy her child." "We don't have to, because Rosalie won't let anything happen to Juliet or her child." "We have to help Rosalie, though." "Let's go." Esme caught with Lord and Lady Capulet and said, "Um, yeah, it's Juliet. She's really sick right now and she can't have any visitors. We're not sure what it is, but my husband, who's a doctor, wanted me and my children to keep a sharp eye on her and he thinks since she's been sick for so long, and who knows how much longer she'll be sick, she shouldn't have any visitors. We don't need anyone else getting sick." Lord and Lady Capulet ignored Carmen, Kate, Tanya, Emily, Rebecca, Kim, Claire, Esme, Bella, Alice, Leah, and me, as we tried to get them to stay away from Juliet for health reasons. I leaned over to Alice and whispered, "There goes that plan sailing out the window." Alice frowned and said, "Let's go." We all ran to Juliet's room, to warn Rosalie to be ready to protect the thirteen-year-old.

Of course, Lady Capulet convinced Lord Capulet to let her tell Juliet about Paris possibly being dead. Then, after Lord Capulet left the room, Lady Capulet turned and faced Juliet, "You're pregnant, aren't you?" All of us froze, realizing we now had to admit that Juliet was pregnant, meaning we didn't have to pass the child off as Alice and Jasper's. Then she said something we definitely didn't expect, "I'll help." Bella said, "Uh, okay. We're gonna need some kind of a cover story." All the rest of us girls nodded in agreement and we all looked at each other. Then I suggested that when the child was born, we would sneak the child out of Verona with Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Leah, Emily, Rebecca, Claire, Nessie, Rosie, and Kim. Then Leah would tell Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Seth, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, and Romeo. Meanwhile Esme and I would stay behind to look after Juliet, for the next three days. Lady Capulet just had to make sure that her husband still thought that Juliet was sick, until Esme and I could sneak Juliet out of Verona.

We all were very careful and Juliet's daughter was born later that same day. Everyone, except Esme and me, and Edward who was already out of Verona with Romeo, left Verona. Then, three days later, Esme, Juliet, and I left Verona, and Lady Capulet told Lord Capulet that Juliet was missing and had been kidnapped along with Edward, Bella, Romeo, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Collin, Rosie, Jacob, Nessie, Sam, Emily, Ari, Leah, Seth, Brady, Paul, Rebecca, Jared, Kim, Emmett, Rosalie, Eleazar, Carmen, Garrett, Kate, Tanya, Quil, Claire, Embry, Ed, and me. Of course, by the time that anyone had any hope of catching up with us, we were long gone at Isle Esme.

We left Isle Esme a few weeks later, and hurried towards the mainland. We ran northward and, we were sure to stop to hunt along the way, and Ed and I soon saw several familiar landmarks. I yelled back to the other Cullens, the Denalis, the packs, Romeo and Juliet, "Follow us!" We soon came across the house that Ed, Rosie, Ari, and I had once called home.

A few hours we reached safety at my former home, Juliet realized that Brady had done the unthinkable—he'd imprinted on her daughter, Angelina Victoria. She flipped out on him and nearly killed him, but with Jasper's help, was able to regain control of herself. What really set Juliet off was the nickname Brady had given Angelina—Angel. None of us could figure out why Juliet was so upset; the nickname described exactly what her child was—an angel. Of course, Bella grinned and told Juliet about what had happened when she had first learned about Jacob imprinting on Nessie and the nickname Jake had given her. I then told Juliet that I hadn't been too thrilled about the imprinting either, but the wolves couldn't control it, because it would happen without warning and a lot of the time that was how it happened.

We all hung out at the old house, until Carlisle said, "Everyone, we need to get back to Forks, before someone starts looking for us." I groaned and said, "Right, right, Dad." We all quickly grouped together, and Rosie concentrated and we returned to Forks. We then had planned to return to Italy, in a year's time to tell Juliet's parents and Romeo's parents that she and Romeo were okay, along with their child, Angelina Victoria, or Angel, as most of us called her, but then the Capulets and Montagues, along with the prince caught up with us.

We all returned to Verona and we all were allowed to return, and the guys still stayed with the Montagues, but came to visit us girls as often as possible at the Capulets. A few days after we returned, though, Lord Capulet made Juliet angry, and Leah shifted to wolf and slammed Juliet up against the wall and soon the guys all arrived and working together, we managed to calm her down again. Of course, from that day on, her father vowed to never anger her again. So, we really didn't do anything that would make Juliet's father have to argue with her, until her first year as one of us was up.

One day, we were helping Lady Capulet and Lady Montague set up for a party, when Alice suddenly froze and dropped the glass vase of flowers that she was holding. We all heard it and Emily yelled, "Claire, Rebecca, Kim, Esme, Rosalie, Bella, Niella, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Leah, Rosie, and Nessie meet me and Alice in the garden!" We all ran outside to the garden and asked, "Alice, what is it? What did you see? What happened? When is it going to happen? Where is it going to happen? Why is it going to happen?" Alice looked up at us and said, "They're coming for us—all of them, even the wives—the Volturi soon, in less than a month. Snow will cover Verona and the clearing where they will meet us when the time comes. We'll need every vampire, every friend we've got to escape this time. We need to shake the Volturi's confidence once more. And as long as Bella and Niella hold, we'll have a chance. Once, those two have fallen, we are so dead." The guys all came and Brady ran over to Angelina and looked up at Juliet and said, "Is something wrong with Angel?" Juliet stared weakly at Brady and said, "Nothing's wrong with Angelina." "Then what is wrong? Don't mess with me, please, Juliet!" "It's all of us. It's over. We've all been sentenced to die."

We all stared weakly at each other for a few minutes and then pulled ourselves together and using our acting skills, pretended that everything was okay when we rejoined the others downstairs. Our main goal was keeping the human members of the family from learning of the danger we were in. We could handle the Volturi.

One by one we left Verona with Rosie and rounded up our friends. We were going to need everyone we could get to come to help us. We even got Alistair to come, but begged him not to leave no matter how dangerous it got, for I had a funny feeling that the Volturi would not rest until everyone who knew or was related to either the Denalis or the Cullens were dead. When he first arrived at the Montagues, Edward causally said, "Of course, Alistair will stay in the attic and that way he can sulk alone." Of course, Alistair was gloomy the entire time and one day, I talked to him. "Hey, Alistair. Good morning." He acknowledged me with a quick nod and said, "It's a terrible morning. Now that I'll have to spend the next seven or eight centuries buried under a rock." I sighed and then accused him, "You're the Puddleglum of the vampire world." He shrugged and then said, "Who's that?" "A very, very, pessimistic Marsh-wiggle, who leads and helps Eustace Clarence Scrubb and Jill Pole rescue Prince Rilian from the Green Witch, in the Silver Chair." "Whatever." I left then and Alistair started sulking again. "Of course, they'll know I was here. No way to keep it from Aro at this point. Centuries on the run, that's what this will mean. Everyone Carlisle's talked to in the last decade will be on their list. I can't believe I got myself sucked into this mess. What a fine way to treat your friends."

We all ignored Alistair's grumblings and we all worked out back-up plans and other such things. We had to stop the Volturi before they got too close to Verona. I'd suggested creating a newborn army and having Jasper in charge of it, but keeping it outside of Verona and when the Volturi came, unleashing it on them. Jasper didn't agree with that plan; he said that there was no way he could find enough people to form the army, plus Romeo and Juliet might get mistaken for being part of the army as well. I agreed that maybe Jasper was right and so I tried to come up with a different plan that would hopefully work.

One day, the Romanians came and told us that they wanted to help us fight against the Volturi. We now had two more vampires fighting on our side, but secretly Bella, Juliet, and I made plans to destroy the Romanians after we'd finished dealing with the Volturi. Eleazar said that Juliet was like a shield, but unlike me or Bella, she could reflect an attack back onto the attacker which would be very useful. It only worked on mental attacks, so Bella and I agreed to not shield Juliet, because we'd end having our shields coming back to us.

We all agreed that during the fight, we would cover each other's backs and try to stop the Volturi, without getting killed, which would probably be the hardest thing we'd ever done. We all worked as a team, taking turns teaching Romeo and Juliet how to fight against another vampire. We had to teach them enough so that their knowledge of fighting wasn't just basic. We knew that this was it—the final battle for free will between the free vampires and the Volturi coven. We had to be ready for this battle. We were not going to take any unnecessary risks either.

I suddenly suggested something that no one else had thought of—challenging the Volturi to a singing contest. We'd send out our best singer and they send their best and if we won, the Volturi leaves in peace, if they win, a fight breaks out. Everyone thought it would be a good idea, and Carlisle told the Volturi to be prepared for a singing contest. Everyone said that I was the best singer in the group and, even if they were right, I thought it was because it was my idea. Of course, Juliet was almost a better singer than me and since we'd couldn't figure out who was the better singer, we decided we've have two separate rounds—round one would be duets and rounds two and three would be solos.

Eventually, the day came. Juliet and I had practiced our song hundreds of times and she and I had practiced our solo songs hundreds of times as well. We were sure the Volturi had practiced as well. We went to the field and I said, "The Cullens will begin." Aro said nothing to stop me.

"_It's our fathers who disagree. And there are differences between you and me. We hear the drumming and the mustering for war. We hear the troubles just outside the door. And there's a tempest in every pot of tea. But there's no denying. There's no denying. It's plain to see. It's plain to see. I really like you. I really like you. And I can tell that you like me. Can't we still be friends? Forgive and make amends? In spite of the differences that pull us apart. There's no denying the pull of the heart. Can't we still be friends? With a friendship that never ends. Untangle the knots between you and me. And faithful friends forever be? Can't we still be friends? In this patch of stormy weather? We'll just wait it out together. Untangle every knot. Hang to what we've got! And even though my favorite drink is not your cup of tea. Thank you, Juliet, I will take no tea. We'll faithful friends forever be. Faithful friends forever be!"_

The Volturi went next and I have to admit they did okay, but it could have been better. We'd gotten the prince to be the judge to avoid any unfair rulings.

"_Come with me. I'll take you now to a place that you fear. For no reason why. Your heart has turned away from me. And I will make you understand. Everything will become clear to you. When you see things through another's eyes. Everything will become clear to you. Whatever's meant for you, you will find. Come with me. I'll take you there. To a place where you'll see. Everything you need to be the one you need to be. And all of those things that you fear, will disappear from you, in time. Everything will become clear to you. When you see things through another's eyes. Everything will become clear to you. Whatever's meant for you, you will find. Yeah!"_

Well, actually, they lost points for un-sportsmanship conduct. One of the two competitors, who were the wives apparently, Sulpicia, said, "Beat that, Cullens." I gritted my teeth and said, "Oh, we will, we will." Juliet stepped forward and said, "This song is for all of the people in my life that I've hurt over the past year or so."

"_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone. But there's nothing I can say to change the thing I've done. Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame. And I pray someone, something will come, will take away the pain. There's no way out of this dark place. No hope, no future. I know I, I can't be free. But I can't see another way. I can't face another day. Tell me where did I go wrong? Everyone I loved, they're all gone. I'd do everything so differently, but I can't turn back the time. There's no shelter from the storm inside of me. Oh, there's no way out of this dark place. No hope, no future. But I can't see another way, yeah. Oh, and I can't face another day. I can't believe the words I hear. It's like an answer to a prayer. When I look around I see. This place, this time, the friend of mine. I know it's hard, but you found somehow. To look into your heart and to forgive me now. You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends. You've given me the strength to carry on. I see the path from this dark place. I see my future. Ooh, your forgiveness has set me free. Oh, and I can see another way. I can face another day. (I see the path.) I can see the path. (I see the future.) I see the path from this dark place. I see my future. (I see the path.) I can see the path. (I see the future.) I see the path."_

The other Volturi wife, Athenodora, who was married to Caius, performed next. Right before her performance, the Cullens were ahead by only a few points—enough that she could catch up easily, maybe get the lead. I figured it was because the prince wanted to keep it interesting until the final round, of course.

"_Never thought I would be in this place. It's someone else's life I'm living. Wish I were living a lie. The hardest part is when the bough breaks. Falling down and then forgiving. You didn't kiss me goodbye. I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say and pray I get the chance someday. I still run, I still swing open the door. I still think, you'll be there like before. Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around? Some things a heart won't listen to. I'm still holding out for you. I can hear you smile in the dark. I can even feel your breathing. But daylight chases the ghosts. I see your coat and I fall apart. To those hints _

_pf you I'm clinging. Now's when I need them most. I should get up, dry my eyes, and move ahead. At least, that's what you would have said. I still run, I still swing open the door. I still think, you'll be there like before. Doesn't everybody know to never come around? Some things a heart won't listen to. I'm still holding out for you. Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep. It's the only true comfort I feel. I still run, I still swing open the door. I still think, you'll be there like before. I still run, I still swing open the door. I still think, you'll be there like before. Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around? Some things I heart won't listen to. I'm still holding out for you. Holding out. Holding out for you."_

I was kinda impressed with Athenodora's singing, but I had a song that I knew would definitely give the Cullens a shot at winning, unless of course, Sulpicia had a really good song too. Then, we'd go into the sing-off—me vs. Sulpicia and Juliet vs. Athenodora. I grinned and said, "Let's do this thing. This song for the jerk I dated before I met Ed."

"_You think you know me so well. You put me down, it builds you up. You're kicking me around. You just can't get enough. And all your friends surround you. Without them by your side. You start to show your weakness. It's something you can't hide, yeah, yeah. Well, stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face, woe-oh. Laugh while you can, yeah live it up, but read my lips—the joke is on you, woe-oh. I figured it out—you're all about walking tall on the people you knock down. Stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face. I'm waking up, I'm feeling what I was scared to feel before. I got my eyes wide open. Won't take it anymore. All the lies and teasing. I guess I could never be that cool. You had them all believing, but now that's through. Well, stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face, woe-oh. Laugh while you can, yeah live it up, but read my lips—the joke is on you, woe-oh. I figured it out—you're all about walking tall on the people you knock down. Stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face. Countdown, the tables are turned. You better wise up. You gotta lot to learn. Well, stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face, woe-oh. Laugh while you can, yeah live it up, but read my lips—the joke is on you, woe-oh. I figured it out—you're all about walking tall on the people you knock down. Stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face. Well, stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face, woe-oh. Laugh while you can, yeah live it up, but read my lips—the joke is on you, woe-oh. I figured it out—you're all about walking tall on the people you knock down. Stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face."_

Sulpicia smiled softly at me and then said, "This song is for Aro."

"_I know we've been friends forever. But now I think I'm feeling something totally new. And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes. Now I see you were always with me. Could it be you and I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be that it's true that it's you? That it's you? It's kinda funny. You were always near. But who would ever thought we end up here? And every time I need you, you've been there to pull me through. Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you. Could it be you and I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could be it you were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be that it's true that it's you? That it's you? 'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives. I can see it in your eyes. Oh, that it's real, and it's true. And, it's just me and you. Could it be that it's true that it's you? Could be you and I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be you right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be true that it's you? Oh, that it's you? Could it be that it's true that it's you? But it's you. Oh, it's you."_

I had to admit, I was a little impressed Aro's wife's song, but I could see that the prince felt that there was no this contest would end in one day, especially when he said that we would go into the sing-off. I motioned to Athenodora to go first and she did okay. She'd done better with her last song. She wasn't prepared, though, but she didn't lose too many points, because she still did really well.

"_I guess I should have known it wasn't gonna end okay. You're such a troublemaker, but I like it just that way. A bomb tick ticking with neither one of us to blame. Just like a countdown ready to blow. I sat around a lot and thought about the world without you. No matter what you think, everything is not about you. You think I'm still hung up on you, well baby, it's not true. Now, look at me. The memories turn to dust. There is only one explanation. I wasn't really in love. I wasn't really in love. It was just a crush. It was just a crush. Sparks fly when we touch—it was never enough. It was just a crush. It was just a crush. You throw away the things you need. There's nothing left to lose. The things I never wanna be, I owe it all to you. You just can't help yourself. It's just what you do. 'Cause this is real life, not a show. Now, look at me. The memories turn to dust. There is only one explanation. I wasn't really in love. I wasn't really in love. It was just a crush. It was just a crush. Sparks fly when we touch—it was never enough. It was just a crush. It was just a crush, yeah. You'll be fine. Just find another girl to kick around. Won't be long until they all know what I figured out. Now, look at me. The memories turn to dust. There is only one explanation. I wasn't really in love. I wasn't really in love. It was just a crush. It was just a crush. Sparks fly when we touch—it was never enough. It was just a crush. It was just a crush. It was just a crush, yeah. It was just a crush. It was just a crush, yeah."_

We were all impressed. I nodded at Juliet and she said, "This song is for Paris." Everyone was going to surprised when they heard this song.

"_It doesn't hurt when I think of you. And all the things we'll never get to do. I don't dream at night about the way we were. I tore up the pictures and crossed out all the words. Don't be fooled by all tears, 'cause everything is fine. You can pick up all the pieces that you left behind. 'Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed and I hope you don't call. I don't miss you at all. And I'm not trying to fight it. No, I'm not trying to fight it. So you can cross my name right off the wall. I don't miss you at all. I go out seven nights a week. And it feels so good to finally be free. And I party like I never did before. Oh, what in the world was I waiting for? Everything is perfect now without you in my life. You can pick up all the pieces that you left behind. 'Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed. And I hope you don't call. I don't miss you at all. And I'm not trying to fight it. No, I'm trying to fight it. So you cross my name right off the wall. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. I'll just tell myself. Girl, forget the past. No time for regrets. No more looking back. I forget you more every single day. Every step I take, it's getting better. 'Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed. And I hope you don't call. I don't miss you at all. And I'm not trying to fight it. No, I'm trying to fight it. So you can cross my name right off the wall. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you. But I don't miss you."_

Sulpicia nodded and then stepped forward and sang her next song.

"_You've got a face for a smile you know. A shame you waste when you're breaking me slowly. But I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world of chances. Chances that you're burning through. I've got a paper and pen. I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know. I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world chances. Chances that you're burning through. Oh, I'm going my own way. My faith has lost its strength again. And oh, it's been too hard to say. We've fallen off the edge again. We're at an end. We're at an end. Maybe you'll call me someday. Hear the operator say the number's no good and that she had a world of chances for you. She had a world of chance for you. She had a world of chances. Chances you were burning through. Chances you were burning through. Chances you were burning through. Ooo. You've got a face for a smile you know."_

I knew that it was my turn now. I had to show them that I would win the contest for the Cullens—that I could win the contest for the Cullens. I smiled softly as a few blurry human memories filled my mind of my first dance with Ed, and said, "This song is for my Ed."

"_I want more. I want more. I want more. I want more. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I want more. I want more. Friday night and we're just talking. Stars are crashing in the sky. Burning just for you and I. We don't need to over think this. Nothing's gonna bring us down. (Let's) show them what we're all about. All the way, 101 percent, touchdown. We gonna kill it, lead the pack, gon' take this town. Let's go! Whatcha wanna wait for? Let's take everything we asked for! C'mon, and turn it up. Let's tell them what we want: More, more, more. Let's go! Take over the dance floor! You be mine and I will be yours! C'mon and let it play, and let me hear you say, more, more, more. Take my hand and pull me closer. Whisper nothings in my ear. Till the walls just disappear. Fell the music take you higher. Fell my heart beat like a drum. Baby, you're the only one. All the way, 101 percent, touchdown! We gonna kill it, lead the pack, gon' take this town! Let's go! Whatcha wanna wait for? Let's take everything we asked for! C'mon and turn it up. Let's tell them what we want. More, more, more. Let's go! Take over the dance floor! You be mine and I will be yours! C'mon and let it play, and let me hear you say, more, more, more. C'mon everybody, let's party till they kick us out now. I don't care. Once we get started, we won't stop until we get it all out. Take me there, take me there. Let's go! Whatcha wanna wait for? Let's take everything we asked for! C'mon and turn it up. Let's tell them what we want. More, more, more. Let's go! Take over the dance floor! You be mine and I will be yours! C'mon and let it play, and let me hear you say, more, more, more."_

I knew I did really, really, well. Of course, we still were all tied up. That was going to be annoying. We'd agreed that there'd only two rounds total in the sing-off, so this was it. I glanced at Athenodora as if to say, your turn.

"_I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride. Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide? It's sooner than I thought but you called me out. I've lost control and there's no doubt. I'm gonna start all over. Out of the fire and into the fire again. You make me want to forget. And start all over. Here I come straight out of my mind or worse. Another chance to get burned. And start all over. I'm gonna start all over. Fantastic and romantic all a big surprise. You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside. It's sooner than I want but you caught my heart. I guess I'm ready now to start. I'm gonna start all over. Out of the fire and into the fire again. You make me want to forget. And start all over. Here I come straight out of my mind or worse. Another chance to get burned. And start all over. I'm gonna start all over. It's so easy. You affect me. Can't complain. It's so easy. You affect me. Can't complain. It's so easy. You affect me. Can't complain. It's so easy. You affect me. Can't complain. Out of the fire and into the fire again. You make me want to forget. And start all over. Here I come straight out of my mind or worse. Another chance to get burned. And start all over. I'm gonna start all over."_

Juliet sighed and walked over to Athenodora and I could see that this song was especially for her parents, who had just shown up right before Athenodora's last performance. Juliet smiled at her parents and then said, "This song is especially for my parents."

"_Maybe it's the things I say. Maybe I should think before I speak. But I thought that I knew enough to know myself and do what's right for me. And these walls I'm building now. You used to bring 'em down. And the tears I'm crying out. You used to wipe away. I thought you said it was easy. Listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay. So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't make me have to choose between. What I want and what you think I need. 'Cause I'll always be your little girl, but even little girls have got to dream. Now it all feels like a fight. You were always on my side. And the lonely I feel now. You used to make it go away. I thought you said it was easy. Listening to your heart. I thought you sad I'd be okay. So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Why is all this so confusing, complicated and consuming? Why does all this make me angry? I wanna go back to being happy. These tears I'm crying now. You used to wipe away. I thought you said it was easy. Listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay. So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. I thought you said it was easy. Listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay. So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn."_

Sulpicia looked like she was impressed, I think, but no one among the Volturi ever showed any emotion. She then stepped forward and started with her final song.

"_I was looking in the mirror. Trying to find. A new reflection. Wanna take the road. Less traveled in. A different direction. Make some new mistakes. And forget the ones I've made. Cry some tears of joy. And dress more like a boy. And come back as a blonde. Try a different lipstick on, as a blonde. Will I get whatever I want? I'll be ever so enticing, cake, a lot of icing. Never have to watch my weight. Yeah, when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blonde. I wanna meet myself. As someone else. Just to see what it feels like. 'Cuz u know that I just might. Break some different hearts. Finish what I start. I'm not gonna wait. And mess around with fate. And come back as a blonde. Try a different lipstick on, as a blonde. Will I get whatever I want? I'll be ever so enticing, cake, a lot of icing. Never have to watch my weight. Yeah, when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blonde. I'm tainted. I'm tired of being the same. I'm desperate. I'm bored. I'm begging for change. What if you're normal and want to be strange? Come back, come back, come back. Come back, come back, come back. As a blonde. Try a different lipstick on, as a blonde. Will I get whatever I want? I'll be ever so enticing, cake, a lot of icing. Never have to watch my weight. Yeah, when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blonde. Wave my magic wand as a blonde. Will I get whatever I want? I'll be ever so enticing, down a lot of ice cream. Never even wipe my face. Yeah, when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back, come back, come back, come back, come back, come back, come back, come back, come back, as a blonde."_

I sighed and I realized that this was it. Who would win? It all came down to my final performance. I'd picked a song that I knew I could do, that really could speak volumes if I could remember the right moments in my life that went along with the song.

"_Everything's cool, yeah. It's all gonna be okay, yeah. And I know, maybe I'll even laugh about it someday. But not today, no. 'Cuz I don't feel so good. I'm tangled up inside. My heart is on my sleeve. Tomorrow is a mystery to me. And it might be wonderful. It might be magical. It might be everything I've waited for. A miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new, it could never be the way I loved you. Letting you go is making me feel so cold, yeah. And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt, but that makes it worse, yeah. See, I'm a wreck inside. My tongue is tied and my whole body feels so weak. The future may be all I really need. And it might be wonderful, yeah. It might be magical, oh. It might be everything I've waited for. A miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new, it could never be the way I loved you. Like a first love. My one and only true love. Wasn't it? Was it written all over my face? I loved you like you loved me. Like something pure and holy. Like something that can never be replaced. And it was wonderful. It was magical. It was everything I waited for. And if I should ever fall in love again, with someone new, it could never be the way...No, it will never be the way...I loved...you."_

We also had a duet sing-off round. Sulpicia and Athenodora went first and then Juliet and I sang our final song.

"_You reeled me in, with your smile. You made me melt, with your voice. Now I've been gone for a while. Just to find that I'm your seventh choice. And I don't wanna pay the cost. But it'd be best if you get lost...'Cause we know you'll never change. Don't say that you need me. And don't play these games with my mind. You better get out of my head, 'cause you're wasting your time. And don't say it's forever. And don't play, 'cause you had your shot. You better stop messing around 'cause you're gonna get caught. You promised me all of your time. I guess I'm not the only one. But see, it's my heart on the line...this time. I'm your number one or I'm gone. Don't say that you need me. And don't play these games with my mind. You better get out of my head, 'cause you're wasting your time. And don't say it's forever. And don't play, 'cause you had your shot. You better stop messing around 'cause you're gonna get caught. Go and try to get me back. You won't get me back. You won't get me back. I won't forget about our past. I won't forget, NO! I never had the guts to leave. Now you're making it, now you're making it much easier for me to see. Don't say that you're sorry for breaking every inch of my heart. I should've known from the start. Now it's time to get lost. Don't say that you need me. And don't play these games with my mind. You better get out of my head, 'cause you're wasting your time. And don't say it's forever. And don't play, 'cause you had your shot. You better stop messing around 'cause you're gonna get caught. You better stop messing around 'cause you're gonna caught."_

"_My fault! You started it! Everybody, calm down. Angela's got this book. A book? It's a good book, Becky. The care and keeping of friends. It says here. When you have a misunderstanding and you don't know what to do. Listen to each other and try to work it through. You have to say you're sorry if you've done something wrong. Or hurt somebody's feelings, made them feel like they don't belong. In order to solve your problems. So all the bad feeling ends. First you have to listen—that's the care and keeping of friends. Okay, you guys, sit down here and talk to each and really listen to each other. When you have a misunderstanding and you don't what to do. You have to name the problem and say what's bothering you. Katie goes to Laura's house all the time and you didn't invite me once. You have to say your feelings and not what they did wrong. Okay, so I feel like I'm all left out! I feel like I don't belong! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Becky. It's just that, well, I felt funny inviting you to my house. Why? I don't know. I guess it's because you have such a nice house and it's really big. So why would you want to come to my house? I don't care how big or how nice your house is; that doesn't matter. But we just have two little rooms upstairs in Mrs. Martin's house. Katie goes there. Katie's house isn't very big either, so she said she wouldn't mind. Yeah. I wouldn't mind either. But you and Michelle each have your own big rooms and you have a big where you can practice tap dancing. No one would ever be able to practice at my house, because Mrs. Martin yells, 'stop that noise!' That's why I said we couldn't have a club meeting at Laura's house. Mrs. Martin would have a fit. She has a fit if she hears the bathwater running too long. Oh, but it still feels like you were trying to keep Laura to yourself, Katie. That's what it feels like to me. When you have a misunderstanding and you don't know what to do. Try to really understand each other's point of view. And if you're feeling sorry that you've done something wrong. Or hurt somebody's feelings—made them feel like they don't belong. In order to solve your problems. So all the bad feeling ends. You have to say you're sorry—that's the care and keeping of friends. Well, maybe I was trying to keep Laura to myself. You have so many friends, Becky, and I liked it that Laura invited just me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's okay, Katie. And Laura, I really would like to come to your house sometime. I could help you and Katie look after your brother. I don't have a brother either. I have an idea. We could have a meeting at my house if we do something very quiet—like make a quilt. That's a great idea! It's easy to solve your problems. So all the bad feeling ends. If you listen to each, sit and talk together. If you name the problem, try to understand. If you say your feelings, learn to say you're sorry. Listen to each other! Listen to each other! That's the care and keeping of friends! Care and keeping of friends! Care and keeping of friends!"_

At the end of the final song, everyone turned and looked at the prince. He took a deep breath and said, "The winners are the Cullens." All of the Cullens and Denalis and our friends all looked at each other and then it hit. We'd won. We'd outdone the Volturi again. We'd stay together as a family, the way we should. The Volturi would have to leave in peace. They'd never bug us again. I was so happy that everything was going in our favor, but immediately after the contest, Carlisle told Lord and Lady Capulet and the prince to get back into Verona, for safety reasons. Caius stepped forward after the humans left and said, "You cheated, Cullens." We all hissed in response and Carlisle calmly said, "We won, fair and square. You know that Caius. You can see that." Caius merely glared and I realized it was going to come down to fight for superiority after all.

I was terrified. I looked at Ed and said, "I love you." "I love you, too," he said. We all began to say goodbye to each other and told those we loved that we loved them. We didn't know who would die and who would survive, but we all wanted to be prepared so that way if we lost our mates, it wouldn't catch us off guard. I knew that during this battle, everyone in among the Volturi was a key target. We even had to kill the wives.

I was going to do whatever it took, to help us win the fight. The guard tried to use their skills against us, but we soon bested them. Kate and Vladimir managed to eliminate Jane and Alec, the Volturi's main offensive team. I destroyed Chelsea and Ed finished off Afton. After she was done dealing with Jane, Kate went and helped her sister, Tanya, kill Caius. Seth and Embry finished off Athenodora. I could easily see a huge bonfire, filled with the remains of the Volturi. We were winning, but I couldn't afford to get cocky, not just yet. Several of the other nomads dealt with Sulpicia, Felix, Corin, Heidi, and Santiago. Bella dealt with Renata, destroying her, and Edward obliterated Demetri. Soon, all of us had the three brothers of the Volturi up against a wall. It was almost over. Kate and Tanya finished off Caius quickly and Marcus was far too easy for Sam to kill.

Ed, Edward, Jacob, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Siobhan, Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, Eleazar, Carmen, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, Tia, Maggie, Liam, Carlisle, Renesmee, Rosalinda, Ari, Stefan, Vladimir, Garrett, Mary, Randall, Peter, Charlotte, Alistair, Charles, Makenna, the rest of the vampires who were siding with the Cullens against the Volturi, and I soon had Aro completely surrounded. We were going to finish what his brother, Caius, had started—the destruction of the Volturi as the ruling class. We quickly destroyed Aro and then Juliet, Bella, and I turned on Stefan and Vladimir and destroyed them as well, to avoid them attempting to regain rule of the mythical world.

I looked at the other vampires and everyone turned to Carlisle. I knew what was going on. They wanted us, the Cullens, the packs, and the Denalis, to rule the mythical world from now on. This was going to take some serious getting used to. We all returned to Verona, but most of our visitors all left and returned for home. I glanced at Carlisle and then one by one we all walked back into Verona, as if we had won a great battle, which we had. Suddenly, I paused and asked, "So who's gonna be our guard?" "I'll find us someone to guard us," Jasper whispered back to me. I grinned and said, "Whatever you say, Jasper." This morning when we had left Verona, we were worried and terrified, but, now, as we returned to the city, we were calm, confident, victorious, and above all, powerful. We had an entire world to rule now.

We all hurried back to the Capulets or the Montagues and grabbed our stuff together and then headed back toward Forks. We had to get all of our things, because we were moving to Volterra. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Garrett, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Jacob, Renesmee, Ari, Leah, Collin, Rosalinda, Brady, Angelina, Romeo, Juliet, Ed and I were now the ruling class, the royal family, of the vampire world. Who would dare to challenge us now? I had no clue what vampire would be stupid enough to do that and I hoped with all of my being that I'd never find out.

We all gathered our things together and then took them to Volterra. We left Romeo, Juliet, and Angelina Victoria Montague in Volterra, while Jacob, Renesmee, Leah, Ari, Sam, Emily, Paul, Rebecca, Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Seth, Embry, Brady, Collin, Rosalinda, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, Ed, and I all went back to Forks, Denali, and La Push to get our things together so we could move to Volterra without too many problems.

Jasper did find some people to guard us, with Eleazar's help. Among the new royal family bodyguard were Benvolio, his gift was very similar to Alec's, Romeo's old servant, Balthasar, several other Montagues, and several of the Capulets' servants. They were rather willing to work for us, but they agreed not to hunt within Volterra's walls and soon we taught them how to hunt the vegetarian way.

Things quickly changed when the Cullens and the Denalis, including Romeo, Juliet, Ed, and I came to power. The rules remained the same, but as a group we kept a sharp eagle eye on activities within our world. We kept Saint Marcus Day, to commemorate the rulers before us, but we made it more about the legend; in fact, now part of the night celebration was the telling of the legend behind the holiday.

I really didn't actually mind going to the festivals at night now, because our family told the legend to our guests and to the citizens of Volterra, as well. It was actually a lot more interesting, because now we ensured that the legend behind the holiday would be passed down from year to year. We also agreed that every year, a different member of our family would tell the legend. Carlisle would tell the legend first, then Esme, then Edward, then Bella, then Jasper, then Alice, then Emmett, then Rosalie, then Jacob, then Nessie, then Romeo, then Juliet, then Brady, then Angel, then Collin, then Rosie, then Ari, then Leah, then Eleazar, then Carmen, then Garrett, then Kate, then Tanya, then Ed, and finally me, and then we'd repeat the cycle every twenty-five or so years.

Now Alice could see that everyone in our family was somewhat happy in Volterra, as long as we stopped at the towns or villages that had once been our homes. The Cullens would go to Forks, Ed, Ari, Rosie, and I would go to Vermont, Romeo and Juliet would go to Verona, and the Denalis would go to, obviously, Denali.

We were mostly called upon to resolve differences between different vampires and stop conflicts. Every year, Juliet and I would give a concert for our family and any visitors who came to Volterra that year.

"_It's our fathers who disagree. And there are differences between you and me. We hear the drumming and the mustering for war. We hear the troubles just outside the door. And there's a tempest in every pot of tea. But there's no denying. There's no denying. It's plain to see. It's plain to see. I really like you. I really like you. And I can tell that you like me. Can't we still be friends? Forgive and make amends? In spite of the differences that pull us apart. There's no denying the pull of the heart. Can't we still be friends? With a friendship that never ends. Untangle the knots between you and me. And faithful friends forever be? Can't we still be friends? In this patch of stormy weather? We'll just wait it out together. Untangle every knot. Hang to what we've got! And even though my favorite drink is not your cup of tea. Thank you, Juliet, I will take no tea. We'll faithful friends forever be. Faithful friends forever be!"_

"_Come with me. I'll take you now to a place that you fear. For no reason why. Your heart has turned away from me. And I will make you understand. Everything will become clear to you. When you see things through another's eyes. Everything will become clear to you. Whatever's meant for you, you will find. Come with me. I'll take you there. To a place where you'll see. Everything you need to be the one you need to be. And all of those things that you fear, will disappear from you, in time. Everything will become clear to you. When you see things through another's eyes. Everything will become clear to you. Whatever's meant for you, you will find. Yeah!"_

"_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone. But there's nothing I can say to change the thing I've done. Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame. And I pray someone, something will come, will take away the pain. There's no way out of this dark place. No hope, no future. I know I, I can't be free. But I can't see another way. I can't face another day. Tell me where did I go wrong? Everyone I loved, they're all gone. I'd do everything so differently, but I can't turn back the time. There's no shelter from the storm inside of me. Oh, there's no way out of this dark place. No hope, no future. But I can't see another way, yeah. Oh, and I can't face another day. I can't believe the words I hear. It's like an answer to a prayer. When I look around I see. This place, this time, the friend of mine. I know it's hard, but you found somehow. To look into your heart and to forgive me now. You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends. You've given me the strength to carry on. I see the path from this dark place. I see my future. Ooh, your forgiveness has set me free. Oh, and I can see another way. I can face another day. (I see the path.) I can see the path. (I see the future.) I see the path from this dark place. I see my future. (I see the path.) I can see the path. (I see the future.) I see the path."_

"_Never thought I would be in this place. It's someone else's life I'm living. Wish I were living a lie. The hardest part is when the bough breaks. Falling down and then forgiving. You didn't kiss me goodbye. I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say and pray I get the chance someday. I still run, I still swing open the door. I still think, you'll be there like before. Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around? Some things a heart won't listen to. I'm still holding out for you. I can hear you smile in the dark. I can even feel your breathing. But daylight chases the ghosts. I see your coat and I fall apart. To those hints _

_pf you I'm clinging. Now's when I need them most. I should get up, dry my eyes, and move ahead. At least, that's what you would have said. I still run, I still swing open the door. I still think, you'll be there like before. Doesn't everybody know to never come around? Some things a heart won't listen to. I'm still holding out for you. Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep. It's the only true comfort I feel. I still run, I still swing open the door. I still think, you'll be there like before. I still run, I still swing open the door. I still think, you'll be there like before. Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around? Some things I heart won't listen to. I'm still holding out for you. Holding out. Holding out for you."_

"_You think you know me so well. You put me down, it builds you up. You're kicking me around. You just can't get enough. And all your friends surround you. Without them by your side. You start to show your weakness. It's something you can't hide, yeah, yeah. Well, stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face, woe-oh. Laugh while you can, yeah live it up, but read my lips—the joke is on you, woe-oh. I figured it out—you're all about walking tall on the people you knock down. Stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face. I'm waking up, I'm feeling what I was scared to feel before. I got my eyes wide open. Won't take it anymore. All the lies and teasing. I guess I could never be that cool. You had them all believing, but now that's through. Well, stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face, woe-oh. Laugh while you can, yeah live it up, but read my lips—the joke is on you, woe-oh. I figured it out—you're all about walking tall on the people you knock down. Stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face. Countdown, the tables are turned. You better wise up. You gotta lot to learn. Well, stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face, woe-oh. Laugh while you can, yeah live it up, but read my lips—the joke is on you, woe-oh. I figured it out—you're all about walking tall on the people you knock down. Stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face. Well, stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face, woe-oh. Laugh while you can, yeah live it up, but read my lips—the joke is on you, woe-oh. I figured it out—you're all about walking tall on the people you knock down. Stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face."_

"_I know we've been friends forever. But now I think I'm feeling something totally new. And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes. Now I see you were always with me. Could it be you and I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be that it's true that it's you? That it's you? It's kinda funny. You were always near. But who would ever thought we end up here? And every time I need you, you've been there to pull me through. Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you. Could it be you and I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could be it you were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be that it's true that it's you? That it's you? 'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives. I can see it in your eyes. Oh, that it's real, and it's true. And, it's just me and you. Could it be that it's true that it's you? Could be you and I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be you right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be true that it's you? Oh, that it's you? Could it be that it's true that it's you? But it's you. Oh, it's you."_

"_I guess I should have known it wasn't gonna end okay. You're such a troublemaker, but I like it just that way. A bomb tick ticking with neither one of us to blame. Just like a countdown ready to blow. I sat around a lot and thought about the world without you. No matter what you think, everything is not about you. You think I'm still hung up on you, well baby, it's not true. Now, look at me. The memories turn to dust. There is only one explanation. I wasn't really in love. I wasn't really in love. It was just a crush. It was just a crush. Sparks fly when we touch—it was never enough. It was just a crush. It was just a crush. You throw away the things you need. There's nothing left to lose. The things I never wanna be, I owe it all to you. You just can't help yourself. It's just what you do. 'Cause this is real life, not a show. Now, look at me. The memories turn to dust. There is only one explanation. I wasn't really in love. I wasn't really in love. It was just a crush. It was just a crush. Sparks fly when we touch—it was never enough. It was just a crush. It was just a crush, yeah. You'll be fine. Just find another girl to kick around. Won't be long until they all know what I figured out. Now, look at me. The memories turn to dust. There is only one explanation. I wasn't really in love. I wasn't really in love. It was just a crush. It was just a crush. Sparks fly when we touch—it was never enough. It was just a crush. It was just a crush. It was just a crush, yeah. It was just a crush. It was just a crush, yeah."_

"_It doesn't hurt when I think of you. And all the things we'll never get to do. I don't dream at night about the way we were. I tore up the pictures and crossed out all the words. Don't be fooled by all tears, 'cause everything is fine. You can pick up all the pieces that you left behind. 'Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed and I hope you don't call. I don't miss you at all. And I'm not trying to fight it. No, I'm not trying to fight it. So you can cross my name right off the wall. I don't miss you at all. I go out seven nights a week. And it feels so good to finally be free. And I party like I never did before. Oh, what in the world was I waiting for? Everything is perfect now without you in my life. You can pick up all the pieces that you left behind. 'Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed. And I hope you don't call. I don't miss you at all. And I'm not trying to fight it. No, I'm trying to fight it. So you cross my name right off the wall. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. I'll just tell myself. Girl, forget the past. No time for regrets. No more looking back. I forget you more every single day. Every step I take, it's getting better. 'Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you at all. You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed. And I hope you don't call. I don't miss you at all. And I'm not trying to fight it. No, I'm trying to fight it. So you can cross my name right off the wall. I don't miss you at all. I don't miss you. But I don't miss you."_

"_You've got a face for a smile you know. A shame you waste when you're breaking me slowly. But I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world of chances. Chances that you're burning through. I've got a paper and pen. I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know. I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world chances. Chances that you're burning through. Oh, I'm going my own way. My faith has lost its strength again. And oh, it's been too hard to say. We've fallen off the edge again. We're at an end. We're at an end. Maybe you'll call me someday. Hear the operator say the number's no good and that she had a world of chances for you. She had a world of chance for you. She had a world of chances. Chances you were burning through. Chances you were burning through. Chances you were burning through. Ooo. You've got a face for a smile you know."_

"_I want more. I want more. I want more. I want more. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I want more. I want more. Friday night and we're just talking. Stars are crashing in the sky. Burning just for you and I. We don't need to over think this. Nothing's gonna bring us down. (Let's) show them what we're all about. All the way, 101 percent, touchdown. We gonna kill it, lead the pack, gon' take this town. Let's go! Whatcha wanna wait for? Let's take everything we asked for! C'mon, and turn it up. Let's tell them what we want: More, more, more. Let's go! Take over the dance floor! You be mine and I will be yours! C'mon and let it play, and let me hear you say, more, more, more. Take my hand and pull me closer. Whisper nothings in my ear. Till the walls just disappear. Fell the music take you higher. Fell my heart beat like a drum. Baby, you're the only one. All the way, 101 percent, touchdown! We gonna kill it, lead the pack, gon' take this town! Let's go! Whatcha wanna wait for? Let's take everything we asked for! C'mon and turn it up. Let's tell them what we want. More, more, more. Let's go! Take over the dance floor! You be mine and I will be yours! C'mon and let it play, and let me hear you say, more, more, more. C'mon everybody, let's party till they kick us out now. I don't care. Once we get started, we won't stop until we get it all out. Take me there, take me there. Let's go! Whatcha wanna wait for? Let's take everything we asked for! C'mon and turn it up. Let's tell them what we want. More, more, more. Let's go! Take over the dance floor! You be mine and I will be yours! C'mon and let it play, and let me hear you say, more, more, more."_

_"I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride. Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide? It's sooner than I thought but you called me out. I've lost control and there's no doubt. I'm gonna start all over. Out of the fire and into the fire again. You make me want to forget. And start all over. Here I come straight out of my mind or worse. Another chance to get burned. And start all over. I'm gonna start all over. Fantastic and romantic all a big surprise. You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside. It's sooner than I want but you caught my heart. I guess I'm ready now to start. I'm gonna start all over. Out of the fire and into the fire again. You make me want to forget. And start all over. Here I come straight out of my mind or worse. Another chance to get burned. And start all over. I'm gonna start all over. It's so easy. You affect me. Can't complain. It's so easy. You affect me. Can't complain. It's so easy. You affect me. Can't complain. It's so easy. You affect me. Can't complain. Out of the fire and into the fire again. You make me want to forget. And start all over. Here I come straight out of my mind or worse. Another chance to get burned. And start all over. I'm gonna start all over."_

"_Maybe it's the things I say. Maybe I should think before I speak. But I thought that I knew enough to know myself and do what's right for me. And these walls I'm building now. You used to bring 'em down. And the tears I'm crying out. You used to wipe away. I thought you said it was easy. Listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay. So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't make me have to choose between. What I want and what you think I need. 'Cause I'll always be your little girl, but even little girls have got to dream. Now it all feels like a fight. You were always on my side. And the lonely I feel now. You used to make it go away. I thought you said it was easy. Listening to your heart. I thought you sad I'd be okay. So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Why is all this so confusing, complicated and consuming? Why does all this make me angry? I wanna go back to being happy. These tears I'm crying now. You used to wipe away. I thought you said it was easy. Listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay. So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. I thought you said it was easy. Listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay. So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn."_

"_I was looking in the mirror. Trying to find. A new reflection. Wanna take the road. Less traveled in. A different direction. Make some new mistakes. And forget the ones I've made. Cry some tears of joy. And dress more like a boy. And come back as a blonde. Try a different lipstick on, as a blonde. Will I get whatever I want? I'll be ever so enticing, cake, a lot of icing. Never have to watch my weight. Yeah, when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blonde. I wanna meet myself. As someone else. Just to see what it feels like. 'Cuz u know that I just might. Break some different hearts. Finish what I start. I'm not gonna wait. And mess around with fate. And come back as a blonde. Try a different lipstick on, as a blonde. Will I get whatever I want? I'll be ever so enticing, cake, a lot of icing. Never have to watch my weight. Yeah, when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blonde. I'm tainted. I'm tired of being the same. I'm desperate. I'm bored. I'm begging for change. What if you're normal and want to be strange? Come back, come back, come back. Come back, come back, come back. As a blonde. Try a different lipstick on, as a blonde. Will I get whatever I want? I'll be ever so enticing, cake, a lot of icing. Never have to watch my weight. Yeah, when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back as a blonde. Wave my magic wand as a blonde. Will I get whatever I want? I'll be ever so enticing, down a lot of ice cream. Never even wipe my face. Yeah, when I'm gone, I'm gonna come back, come back, come back, come back, come back, come back, come back, come back, come back, as a blonde."_

"_Everything's cool, yeah. It's all gonna be okay, yeah. And I know, maybe I'll even laugh about it someday. But not today, no. 'Cuz I don't feel so good. I'm tangled up inside. My heart is on my sleeve. Tomorrow is a mystery to me. And it might be wonderful. It might be magical. It might be everything I've waited for. A miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new, it could never be the way I loved you. Letting you go is making me feel so cold, yeah. And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt, but that makes it worse, yeah. See, I'm a wreck inside. My tongue is tied and my whole body feels so weak. The future may be all I really need. And it might be wonderful, yeah. It might be magical, oh. It might be everything I've waited for. A miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new, it could never be the way I loved you. Like a first love. My one and only true love. Wasn't it? Was it written all over my face? I loved you like you loved me. Like something pure and holy. Like something that can never be replaced. And it was wonderful. It was magical. It was everything I waited for. And if I should ever fall in love again, with someone new, it could never be the way...No, it will never be the way...I loved...you."_

"_You reeled me in, with your smile. You made me melt, with your voice. Now I've been gone for a while. Just to find that I'm your seventh choice. And I don't wanna pay the cost. But it'd be best if you get lost...'Cause we know you'll never change. Don't say that you need me. And don't play these games with my mind. You better get out of my head, 'cause you're wasting your time. And don't say it's forever. And don't play, 'cause you had your shot. You better stop messing around 'cause you're gonna get caught. You promised me all of your time. I guess I'm not the only one. But see, it's my heart on the line...this time. I'm your number one or I'm gone. Don't say that you need me. And don't play these games with my mind. You better get out of my head, 'cause you're wasting your time. And don't say it's forever. And don't play, 'cause you had your shot. You better stop messing around 'cause you're gonna get caught. Go and try to get me back. You won't get me back. You won't get me back. I won't forget about our past. I won't forget, NO! I never had the guts to leave. Now you're making it, now you're making it much easier for me to see. Don't say that you're sorry for breaking every inch of my heart. I should've known from the start. Now it's time to get lost. Don't say that you need me. And don't play these games with my mind. You better get out of my head, 'cause you're wasting your time. And don't say it's forever. And don't play, 'cause you had your shot. You better stop messing around 'cause you're gonna get caught. You better stop messing around 'cause you're gonna caught."_

"_My fault! You started it! Everybody, calm down. Angela's got this book. A book? It's a good book, Becky. The care and keeping of friends. It says here. When you have a misunderstanding and you don't know what to do. Listen to each other and try to work it through. You have to say you're sorry if you've done something wrong. Or hurt somebody's feelings, made them feel like they don't belong. In order to solve your problems. So all the bad feeling ends. First you have to listen—that's the care and keeping of friends. Okay, you guys, sit down here and talk to each and really listen to each other. When you have a misunderstanding and you don't what to do. You have to name the problem and say what's bothering you. Katie goes to Laura's house all the time and you didn't invite me once. You have to say your feelings and not what they did wrong. Okay, so I feel like I'm all left out! I feel like I don't belong! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Becky. It's just that, well, I felt funny inviting you to my house. Why? I don't know. I guess it's because you have such a nice house and it's really big. So why would you want to come to my house? I don't care how big or how nice your house is; that doesn't matter. But we just have two little rooms upstairs in Mrs. Martin's house. Katie goes there. Katie's house isn't very big either, so she said she wouldn't mind. Yeah. I wouldn't mind either. But you and Michelle each have your own big rooms and you have a big where you can practice tap dancing. No one would ever be able to practice at my house, because Mrs. Martin yells, 'stop that noise!' That's why I said we couldn't have a club meeting at Laura's house. Mrs. Martin would have a fit. She has a fit if she hears the bathwater running too long. Oh, but it still feels like you were trying to keep Laura to yourself, Katie. That's what it feels like to me. When you have a misunderstanding and you don't know what to do. Try to really understand each other's point of view. And if you're feeling sorry that you've done something wrong. Or hurt somebody's feelings—made them feel like they don't belong. In order to solve your problems. So all the bad feeling ends. You have to say you're sorry—that's the care and keeping of friends. Well, maybe I was trying to keep Laura to myself. You have so many friends, Becky, and I liked it that Laura invited just me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's okay, Katie. And Laura, I really would like to come to your house sometime. I could help you and Katie look after your brother. I don't have a brother either. I have an idea. We could have a meeting at my house if we do something very quiet—like make a quilt. That's a great idea! It's easy to solve your problems. So all the bad feeling ends. If you listen to each, sit and talk together. If you name the problem, try to understand. If you say your feelings, learn to say you're sorry. Listen to each other! Listen to each other! That's the care and keeping of friends! Care and keeping of friends! Care and keeping of friends!"_

"_You had me to get her and here I thought it was me. I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies. It's all said and all done. I gave it all for the long run. Can she say the same thing? I guess this is goodbye and good luck. I can't be what you want me to be. I'm sorry for changin'. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Believe me it's easier just to pretend. But I won't apologize for who I am. Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend. But is wasn't the best friend. That you knew I thought you meant, and I used to accept it. I didn't know I could be free. But now I am and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me. I don't even wanna be her. I'm sorry for changin'. I'm sorry it had be this way. Believe me, it's easier just to pretend. But I won't apologize for who I am. I thank for this hopeless war. 'Cause through the pain I found I'm stronger than before. And I want more. Sorry. Listen close. I won't say this again. I'm sorry for changin'. I sorry it had to be this way. Believe me, it's easier just to pretend. But I won't apologize for who I am. I'm sorry for changin'. I'm sorry it isn't like you want. Believe me, it's easier just to pretend. But I won't apologize. Why should I apologize? No, I won't apologize for who I am."_

"_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself 'cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone. It's easy to feel like you don't need help, but it's harder to walk on your own. You'll change inside when you realize. The world comes to life and everything is right from beginning to end, when you have a friend by your side. That helps you to find the beauty you are, when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. Someone who knows when you're lost and scared. There through the highs and the low-ohs. Someone to count on, someone who cares, beside you wherever you go. You'll change inside when you realize. The world comes to life and everything is right from beginning to end, when you have a friend by your side. That helps you to find the beauty you are, when you open your heart, and believe in the gift of a friend. And when your hope crashes down, shattering to the ground. You, you fall all alone. When you don't know which way to go, and there's no signs leading you home. You're not alone. You're not alone. The world comes to life and everything is right from beginning to end, when you have a friend by your side. That helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in. When you believe in, when you believe in the gift of a friend. Hmmm."  
_

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! When you walk, you don't leave tracks. When you talk, they don't talk back. Believe in every word you say, but they don't know. They don't, don't, know. Secrets that you just can't keep. Promises that you made me. You twisted it to suit yourself but now I know. I know, I know. Ooh, everything that I told you. Ooh, you just smile and then you. Kiss and tell everything I said, stuck inside your little web. Everybody wants to know, yeah. Lips that lie, cover your track, sold me out, and you just laugh. Said we're friends until the end, yeah, but you don't mean it, don't mean it. You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no. I wish that I could take it back. You want it all, but you can't have that. People fallin' at your feet, but they don't know. They don't, don't, know. You're gonna figure out real soon. The dirty deeds will catch up to you. It's crumbling beneath your feet, but you don't know. You don't, don't, know. Ooh, everything that I told you. Ooh, you just smile and then you. Kiss and tell everything I said stuck inside your little web. Everybody wants to know, yeah. Lips that lie, cover your track, sold me out, and you just laugh. Said we're friends until the end, but you don't mean it, don't mean it. You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no. Ooh, everything that I told you. Ooh, everything that I told you. Ooh, you just smile and then you. Kiss and tell everything I said, stuck inside your little web. Everybody wants to know, yeah. Lips that lie, cover your track, sold me out, and you just laugh. Said we're friends until the end, yeah, but you don't mean it, don't mean it. You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no. You don't mean it, don't mean it. You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no. You don't mean it, don't mean it. You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no."_

"_I don't why, I don't why, I'm so afraid. I don't know how, I don't know how, to fix the pain. We're livin' a lie, livin' a lie, this needs to change. We're out of time, we're out of time, and it's still the same. We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do. You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you. You said, 'Nobody has to know.' Give us time to grow and take it slow. But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone. Let us be alone. Let us be alone-own. I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise, from all around. I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge, of breaking down. Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride and ditch this town. To keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound. We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do. You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you. You said, 'Nobody has to know.' Give us time to grow and take it slow. But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone. Let us be alone-own. Never wanna take that final look. I'll turn another page, won't close the book. We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do. You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you. You said, 'Nobody has to know.' Give us time to grow and take it slow. But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone. Let us be alone-own."_

"_Somehow I know I will find a way to brighter day in the sun. Somehow I know that he waits for me. Someday soon he'll see I'm the one. I won't give up on this feeling. And nothing could keep me away. 'Cause I still believe in destiny. That you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above. 'Cause I still believe, believe, in love. La, la, la, la, la, la, la. I know what's real cannot be. Although it might hide for a while. With just one touch love can your fears turning all your tears into smiles. It's such a wondrous feeling. I know that my heart can belong. 'Cause I still believe in destiny. That you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above. 'Cause I still believe, believe, in love. Enough to make miracles. Change everything. Lift you from the darkness and make your heart you sing. Love you forever. When you find. That God's greatest power is the power of love. Oh, I still believe in destiny. That you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above. 'Cause I still believe, believe, in love. Yes I still believe, believe, in love. La, la, la. I still believe in love. La, la, la. I still believe, believe, in love."_

"_Upside down. Upside down. Upside down. My grades are down from A's and D's. I'm way behind in history. I've lost myself in fantasies of me and you together. I don't know why but dreamin's all I do. I won't get by on mere imagination. Upside down. Bouncing off the ceiling. Inside out. Stranger to this feeling. Got no clue what I should do. I'd go crazy if I can't get next to you. My teacher says to concentrate. So what? His name was Peter the Great. The kings and queens will have to wait. 'Cause I don't have forever. I wish that I could walk right up to you. Each time I try; the same old hesitation. Upside down. Bouncing off the ceiling. Inside out. Stranger to this feeling. Got no clue what I should do. I'd go crazy if I can't get next to you. Somehow, someway, you will love me too. One day will be the day when all my dreams come true. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Upside down. Bouncing off the ceiling. Inside out. Stranger to this feeling. Got no clue what I should do. I'd go crazy and I'd go crazy and I'd go crazy if I can't get next to you."_

"_That's right. We sign our cards and letters, 'BFFs.' You've got a million ways to make me laugh. You're looking out for me; you've got my back. You know the secrets I could never tell. And when I'm quiet, you break through my shell. Don't feel the need to do a revoyell. 'Cause you keep my feet on the ground. A true friend. You're here till the end. You pull me aside when something ain't right. Talk with me now and into the light till it's alright again. You're a true friend. You don't get angry when I change the plans. Somehow you're never out of second chances. Won't say I told when I'm wrong again. I'm so lucky that I found. A true friend. You're here till the end. You pull me aside when something ain't right. Talk with me now into the light till it's alright again. You're a true friend. True friends will go to the end of the earth till they find the things you need. Friends hang through the ups and the downs 'cause they got someone to believe in. A true friend. You're here till the end. You pull me aside when something ain't right. Talk with me now and into the light till it's alright. No need to pretend. A true friend. You're here till the end. You pull me aside when something ain't right. Talk with me now and into the light till it's alright again. You're a true friend. You're a true friend."_

"_It started out as a feeling. Which then grew into a hope. Which then turned into a quiet thought. Which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder, 'til it was battle cry. I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye. Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war. Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light. You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye. Now we're back to the beginning. It's just a feeling and no one knows yet. But just because they can't feel it too doesn't mean you have to forget. Let your memories grow stronger and stronger 'til they're before your eyes. You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye."_

"_My state of mind has finally got the best of me. I need you next to me. I'll try to find a way that I can get to you. Just wanna get to you. The world I see is perfect now, you're all around. With you I can breathe. Until you're mine, I have to find a way to fill this hole inside. I can't survive without you here by my side. Until you're mine, not gonna be even close to complete. I won't rest until you're mine. Mine... Alone inside, I can only hear your voice, ringing through the noise. Can't fight my mind. Keeps on coming back to you. Always back to you. Wanted something out of reach. It's killing me. You're all I see, yeah. Until you're mine, I have to find a way to fill this hole inside. I can't survive without you here by my side. Until you're mine, not gonna be even close to complete. I won't rest until you're mine. Mine... Just stop wondering if we were meant to be. Forget about fate and just hold me. I'm ready to begin. This waiting has to end. Right now, today. I've gotta find a way. Mine... Until you're Mine... Until you're mine, I have to find a way to fill this hole inside. I can't survive without you here by my side. Until you're mine, not gonna be even close to complete. I won't rest until you're mine. My state of mind has finally got the best of me. I need you next to me...""Maybe it's the things I say. Maybe I should think before I speak. But I thought that I knew enough to know myself and do what's right for me. And these walls I'm building now. You used to bring 'em down. And the tears I'm crying out. You used to wipe away. I thought you said it was easy. Listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay. So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't make me have to choose between. What I want and what you think I need. 'Cause I'll always be your little girl, but even little girls have got to dream. Now it all feels like a fight. You were always on my side. And the lonely I feel now. You used to make it go away. I thought you said it was easy. Listening to your heart. I thought you sad I'd be okay. So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Why is all this so confusing, complicated and consuming? Why does all this make me angry? I wanna go back to being happy. These tears I'm crying now. You used to wipe away. I thought you said it was easy. Listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay. So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. I thought you said it was easy. Listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay. So why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn."_

"_Look at me. I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter. Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would I break my family's heart. Who is that girl, I see, starting straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

"_I don't know if You can hear me or if You're even there. I don't know if You would listen to a gypsy's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast. I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see your face and wonder, were you once an outcast too? God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on earth. God help my people. We look to you still. God help the outcasts or nobody will. I ask for wealth. I ask for fame. I ask for glory to shine on my name. I ask for love I can possess. I ask for God and his angels to bless me. I ask for nothing. I can get by, but I know so many less lucky than I. Please help my people, the poor and downtrod. I thought we all were the children of God. God help the outcasts, children of God."_

"_Don't lose your way with each passing day. You've come so far. Don't throw it away. Live believing dreams for weaving. Wonders are waiting to start. Live your story, faith, hope, and glory. Hold to the dream in your heart. If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever. As high as souls can fly, the clouds roll by, for you and I. Souls in the winds must learn how to mend. Seek out a star. Hold to the end, valley, mountain. There is a fountain washes our tears all away. Words are swaying. Someone is praying. Please let us come home to stay. If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever. As high as souls can fly, the clouds roll by, for you and I. When we are out there, in the dark. We'll dream about the sun in the dark. We'll feel the light warm our hearts, everyone. If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever. As high as souls can fly, the clouds roll by, for you and I."_

"_In a perfect world. What we've never known. We would never need to face the world alone. They can have the world. We'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart. But somewhere in my secret heart. I know. Love will find a way. Anywhere I go, I'm home if you are there beside me. Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you. Love will find a way. I was so afraid. Now I realize. Love is never wrong and so it never dies. There's a perfect world shining in your eyes. And if only they could feel it too—the happiness I feel with you. They'd know. Love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home if we are there together. Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you. Love will find a way. I know love find a way.""_

_Uh oh. Oh. Uh, uh, oh. Oh. Uh oh. Oh. Uh, uh, oh. Oh. Uh oh. Oh. Uh, uh, oh. Oh. You walk and talk like you're some new sensation. You move in circles; you don't need an invitation. You spend your money—you can't get no satisfaction. You play it right so you can get the right reaction. It won't be long my darling. Pick up the phone. Nobody's on it. Where are your friends now, baby? All of the ones supposed to be there for...You, you. When you're falling down, the world starts spinning out. You, you. When you're falling down, now it's not all about...You, you. When you're falling down, you know I'll be around. When you're falling down, falling down. What's outta place when you look into the mirror. The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer. Your eyes are fixed—your smile's so elastic. You give me roses, but they're all just made of plastic. It won't be long my darling. Pick up the phone. Nobody's on it. Where are your friends now, baby? All of the ones supposed to be there for...You, you. When you're falling down, the world starts spinning out. You, you. When you're falling down, now it's not all about...You, you. When you're falling down, you know I'll be around. When you're falling down, falling down. Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya. Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash ya. Smile for the camera, camera, camera. Smile for the camera. Who's gonna catch ya? You, you. You, you. You, you. You, you. When you're falling down, the world starts spinning out. You, you. When you're falling down, now it's not all about...You, you. When you're falling down, you know I'll be around. When you're falling down, falling down. Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya. Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash ya."_

"_I know that my love for you is real. It's true that we do just something natural that I feel. When you walk in the room, when you're near. I feel my heart skip a beat, the whole world disappears. And there's just you and me, falling head over heels. Let's take a chance together. I know, I know, I know, I know we gonna make it. 'Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do. I promise you. I know, I know, I know, I know we gonna get there. Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true. I promise you. They say that we're just too young to know. But I'm sure heart and soul that I am never letting you go. When it's right, it's right, and this is it. 'Cause I'm walking on air every single time we kiss. You make the angels sing; you give that songbird wings. You make everything better. I know, I know, I know, I know we gonna make it. 'Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do. I promise you. I know, I know, I know, I know we gonna get there. Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true. I promise you. I'll never let you down. I'll always hear you out. There is nothing you cannot confide. You listen when I speak. You make my knees go weak. And I just want you by my side. I know, I know, I know, I know we gonna make it. 'Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do. I promise you. I know, I know, I know, I know we gonna get there. Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true. I promise you. We're gonna make it. I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah. I promise you. I promise you."_

"_La di da. Yeah. You fled from medication 'cause it only causes pain. You won't go to the doctor; he keeps calling you insane. You're lost even when you're going the right way. You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy. You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come. For so long my heart was breaking, but now we're standing strong. The things you say, make me fall harder each day. You're a trainwreck, but I wouldn't love you if you changed. No, yeah. I shook your hand and you pulled it right away. You asked me to dance, instead I said no way. Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed. I knew you were different from the way I caved. You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come. For so long my heart was breaking, but now we're standing strong. The things you say, make me fall harder each day. You're a trainwreck, but I wouldn't love you if you changed. No, yeah. We were so different, but opposites attract. So my hope kept growing and I never looked back. You're one of a kind. No one can change this heart of mine. Oh. You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come. For so long my heart was breaking, but now we're standing strong. The things you say, make me fall harder each day. You're a trainwreck, but I wouldn't love you if you changed. ...One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special. I'm falling like I never fell before. It's funny. You said we'd never make it, and look how far we've come. You're a trainwreck, but with you I'm in love..."_

"_She was given the world, so much that she couldn't see. And she needed someone to show her who she could be. And she tried to survive, wearing her heart on her sleeve. But I needed you to believe. You had your dreams. I had mine. You had your fears. I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find when two different worlds collide. La DI Da Di Da. She was scared of it all, watching from far away. She was given a role, never knew just when to play. And she tried to survive living a life on her own. Always afraid of the throne. But you've given me strength to find home. You had your dreams. I had mine. You had your fears. I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find when two different worlds collide. She was scared, unprepared. Lost in the dark, falling apart. I can survive, with you by my side. We're gonna be alright. This is what happens when two worlds collide. You had your dreams. I had mine. You had your fears. I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find when two different worlds collide. La DI Da Di Da. You had your dreams. I had mine. You had your fears. I was fine. Showed me what I couldn't find when two different worlds collide."_

"_Knew where I was going when you left the room. You're the kinda guy who makes me want to follow through to you. I've been trying to leave here for the longest time. The second that I saw you I just knew I found my ride, bye... I like it, I like it, I like it. I like it, I like it, I like it. I wanna crash, I wanna fall. I wanna be somewhere in the middle. Somewhere in the middle of something. It's better than nothing. I just need a little. I just need a little. And I don't wanna be nowhere. Something's making me go there. Somewhere in the middle with you. I like it, I like it, I like it. And I like it, I like it, I like it. Losing my direction that's the way it should be. Feeling the connection when you're standing next to me. I wanna be rolling, just wanna be rolling with you. All of the things you say. I like it, I like it. Taking me far away. I like it. I wanna crash, I wanna fall. I wanna be somewhere in the middle. Somewhere in the middle of something. It's better than nothing. I just need a little. I just need a little. And I don't wanna be nowhere. Something's making me go there. Somewhere in the middle with you. Maybe you'll save me. You're gonna take me from this crazy I've been painting. 'Cause I just need a little. I just need a little. Somewhere in the middle with you. Crash, I wanna fall. I wanna be somewhere in the middle. Somewhere in the middle of something. It's better than nothing. I just need a little. I just need a little. And I don't wanna be nowhere. Something's making me go there. Somewhere in the middle with you. Crash, fall, I like it, I like it. Somewhere in the middle with you. The middle with you."_

"_You warned me that you were gonna leave. I never thought you would really go. I was blind, but baby now I see. I broke your heart. Now I know. That I was being such a fool and I didn't deserve you. I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I don't know if I'll get up. I don't wanna cause a scene 'cause I'm dying without your love. Begging to hear your voice. Tell me you love me too. 'Cause I'd rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you. I'm looking at the letter that you left. The letter that you left, will I ever get you back? Wonderin' if I'll ever get you back. Oowa, oowa, oowa, oowa. Dreamin' about when will I see you next. When will I see you next? Will I ever get you back? Knowing that I will never forget. I won't forget. I won't forget. That I was being such a fool. And I still don't deserve you. I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I don't know if I'll get up. I don't wanna cause a scene 'cause I'm dying without your love. Begging to hear your voice. Tell me you love me too. 'Cause I'd rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you. So tell what we're fighting for. 'Cause you know the truth means so much more. 'Cause you would if you could. Don't lie. Don't lie. 'Cause I would give the thing to show you. I know I was such a fool. But I can't live without you. I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I don't know if I'll get up. I don't wanna cause a scene but I'm dying without your love. Begging to hear your voice. Tell me you love me too. 'Cause I'd rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you. I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I don't know if I'll get up. I don't wanna cause a scene 'cause I'm dying without your love. Begging to hear your voice. Tell me you love me too. 'Cause I'd rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you."_

"_As you go through life you'll see. There is so much that we don't understand. And the only thing we know. Is things don't go the way we plan. But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone. We stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are. We are one. We are one. If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me, the way I am? Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part of something planned? Even those who are wrong, all their lessons go on. Your journey has only begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy is our pride deep inside. We are one. We are one. We are one. We are one, you and I. We are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead, all the courage you need, you will find when you see we are one. We are one. Aah."_

"_Sometimes I feel his love. Sometimes I don't. There's times when he proves it. And times when he won't. It's time I knew the truth 'bout how he truly feels. I guess what's killing me is just not knowing. My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic. They tell me just beware. I may or may not like it. But either way I know I need to get some answers about where I stand with him. How do I know? I need to know. If he's for real, won't you please let me know? Or is he just playing what your magic can show? Something about whethers here makes me not see so clear. Does your crystal ball show any love in that? Oh. My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic. They tell me just beware. I may or may not like it. But either way I know I need to get some answers about where I stand with him. How do I know? I need to know. I know this might seem so desperate, but desperate's what I've become. I'll do anything to know I'm the only one. Anything to get the truth from you. My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic. They tell me just beware. I may or may not like it. But either way I know I need to get some answers about where I stand with him. My friends all me maybe I should seek a psychic. They tell me just beware. I may or may not like it. But either way I know I need to get some answers about where I stand with him. How do I know? I need to know. How do I know? I need to know. How do I know? I need to know. How do I know? I need to know."_

"_I've been in a rut, back and forth enough. Heart like a wheel. Without you around, so uncomfortable is how it feels. Every time you're near, trouble disappears under the ground. But when you go too far, silver clouds'll start hanging around. And I know why I. Tried to run, but I keep on. Coming back full circle. And I can't jump the track. Can't let you go. Whoa. Tied to one, so I keep on coming back. Full circle, 'cause I know you'll come around. I know you'll come around. Skippin' down a broken path. How long can I last? Please let me know. Where's the finish line? 'Cause I got to find somewhere to go. I don't wanna hear people interfere. What do they know? What I feel inside when I'm up all night needing you home? I don't know why-I. Tried to run, but I keep on. Coming back full circle. And I can't jump the track. Can't let you go. Whoa. Tied to one, so I keep on coming back. Full circle, 'cause I know you'll come around. I know you'll come around. Yeah, I know you'll come around. I know you'll come around. I'll keep on running till we meet in the middle, oh-whoa. I'll put pride aside and I'll give just a little, oh-whoa-oh. There's miles to go, but we both know that we'll make it. I know why-I. Tried to run, but I keep on. Coming back full circle. And I can't jump the track. Can't let you go. Whoa. Tied to one, so I keep on coming back. Full circle, 'cause I know you'll come around. I know you'll come around. Yeah, I know you'll come around. I know you'll come around. You'll come around."_

We all soon grew used to being the most powerful vampire coven and here is where I shall end my story of love, pain, betrayal, and family, or perhaps this part of my story for there is more, much more, if you know where to look to find the rest of this story.

_The End_


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	3. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
